As a technique relating to a wireless communication system, there are, for example, techniques described in Non-Patent Documents 1 to 5 and techniques described in Patent Documents 1 to 3.
In Non-Patent Document 1, for the communication capacity of a one-to-N point wireless communication (BC: Broadcast Channel) in which one point of a transmitting station is associated with N points of receiving stations, Dirty Paper Coding is disclosed as a system of setting an upper limit of the system capacity. Also, in Non-Patent Document 2, existence of a system for maximally providing the capacity is disclosed.
Non-Patent Document 3 discloses a concept of a system for improving a throughput of the entire system by apparently increasing a total number of antennas on the transmitting station end to execute the above-described Dirty Paper Coding with a plurality of transmitting stations coordinately associated with each other.
Non-Patent Document 4 discloses an eigenmode transmission system as a system of maximally providing the communication capacity obtained by wireless propagation channel in one-to-one point wireless communication (Point to Point) in which one point of a transmitting station is associated with one point of a receiving station.
Non-Patent Document 5 discloses a technique of estimating channel station information in a wireless area in a multiuser system having one point of a transmitting station and a plurality of points of receiving stations.
Patent Document 1 discloses a technique of simultaneous transmission by performing space division (SDMA: Space Division Multiple Access) for a plurality of mobile stations in a time slot of time division (TDMA: Time Division Multiple Access).
Patent Document 2 discloses a method of calculating a combination of antennas for developing an optimum performance among a plurality of transmitting/receiving antennas.
Patent Document 3 discloses a technique of increasing the communication capacity by adjusting a modulation system and a transmission bit rate such as a coding rate responding to the variation of SDMA environmental parameters.